Cap backup
Background Tito Capaci made his wrestling debut in Legacy Wrestling Entertainment. He quickly rose the ranks and became one of the most sought after wrestlers in the world. Tito has been part of numerous stables and held world titles in some of the most well-known wrestling promotions in the world. Capaci's popularity (or infamy) grew through a number of controversial moments, most notably the title steal from More Power Wrestling. Capaci had successful runs in various promotions owned by the LWE and can now be found in the growing regional promotion, Universal Wrestling League, and the global promotion, United Wrestling Company. Currently Universal Wrestling League Tito Capaci is currently enjoying his strongest outing in this promotion. IN addition to being the current World Heavyeight Champion, he also is currently adding to an undefeated streak of 18 consecutive matches, shattering the previous UWL record of ten. Capaci is currently teaming with a long time rival, Jay T. Nitro, in the Universal Wrestling League. The two superstars won the UWL Tag Team Coronation Cup and earned a chance to win the belt from Josh Eagles and a mystery partner to replace Kid Luck at the Nightmare Supercard event. Capaci has defeated the best the UWL has had to offer. He has won matches which included Josh Eagles, Shawn Stevens, Eric Helms, Teddy Davis Jr., Cody Cross and others. Capaci's greatet moment came in the double-shot supercard for the Tag Coronation Cup Finals Supercard. On September 29, 2006 on Night one of the Cup supercard, Capaci defeated Cody Cross in just under 50 minutes to win the UWL World Heavyweight Title. He immediately defended that title against Josh Eagles, which ended in a no contest. The next night, Night Two, Capaci and Jay T. Nitro defeated Josh Eagles and Kid Luck, then UWL Tag Team Champions, to win the Tag Team Coronation Cup. United Wrestling Company Tito Capaci has been so very close so many times in the UWC to becoming the UWC World Heavyweight Champion. He's had multiple chances at the title, but has just fallen short. It's the only major title he has contended for and not won. Jay T. Nitro and Slayer are the two men that Capaci has not been able to topple. Jay T. Nitro is, in fact, the only wrestler to have beaten Tito in singles competition more than once. Tito has however, staked his claim in the UWC. He is widely considered the greatest UWC Television Champion in history and has brought his much hated stable, La Famiglia, to the UWC with Eddie Buchalini and Matteo as his cohorts. The road to the UWC World Title is not completely blocked off yet. Tito Capaci is sure to get another chance at the title soon as he is a great draw and JTN vs. Capaci is always a big hit for Pay Per View revenues. Rumors circulate that is the one title Tito Capaci desperately wants to win before he retires. He has been with the UWC since the very beginning and is easily considered one of the three greatest UWC wrestlers alongside JTN and Slayer. Past Promotions Legacy Wrestling Entertainment Legacy Wrestling Entertainment catapulted Tito Capaci into stardom from almost day one. Capaci, after being offered a contract by the owner of the LWE, Rob Matthews, did not take long to make a global name for himself. He quickly offended Bro. Shane, then LWE Hardcore Champion, and earned a match for his title within one month of being on the LWE scene. Capaci promptly won that match and had thirteen successful title defenses, making him the arguably the greatest LWE Hardcore Champion of all time. He also won the LWE Television Title. And amid much controversary, Capaci won the MPW (More Power Wrestling) World Heavyweight Championship and turned it into the official LWE European Championship belt. He never lost the European Championship Belt is without question, the greatest LWE European Champion in history. Stables were quick to grab a talent like Tito Capaci because of his loyalty to his friends and his ruthlessness to his enemies. The first stable to welcome Tito Capaci aboard was called, "The Definition." It included Rich Morrison, considered the greatest wrestler in LWE history, Chester Coban, along with up and comers, Kaikuto and Brock Hoyle. Morrison, with the help of Chester Coban - Morrison's protige, turned on the other members of "The Definition." Capaci quickly regrouped Hoyle and Kaikuto and formed "La Famiglia" for the first time. Legacy Wrestling Entertainment, however, tried to stay too cutting edge and amidst all the high-tech improvements and ideas, eventually went brankrupt, though tried to reemerge several times unsuccessfully. Capaci tried to help the company get out of the red in several of their new ventures, but the company never was able to reclaim past glory. More Power Wrestling/The Golden Triangle Tito Capaci joined More Power Wrestling...but under a secret identity. He signed on as Allen K. Anderson, supposedly a CIA agent with abilities to disguise himself in several different ways. The irony was very apparent. In a very short period of time, AKA became the More Power Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion. After two defenses, the MPW merged with two other promotions to form The Golden Triange, or TGT. Allen K. Anderson (Tito in disguise) became the last MPW World Heavyweight Champion (never defeated) and the first ever TGT World Heavyweight Champion. The reign ended, however, when Capaci took the belt from TGT to the LWE and made it the LWE European Title. The New York Screwjob Background The New York Screwjob is possibly the most controversial event in all of wrestling. More Power Wrestling and Legacy Wrestling Entertainment were competing in a huge ratings and promotional feud. LWE owner, Rob Matthews, and MPW owner, Jamez Hewitt, hated each other and their respective promotions in turn hated the other. Jamez made it known that no wrestler in the LWE had the talent to win the MPW World Heavyweight Championship. An open challenge was made to the LWE roster by Jamez to sign with More Power Wrestling and attempt to win the MPW World Title. It was obvious that Jamez would have held all LWE fighters back, so none took Jamez up on the offer. Nobody...except for Tito Capaci. The Plan The plan for Tito to win the belt was simple. Guise himself as someone else and win the title. Capaci, while a rising star in the LWE, was not the recognizable wrestling figure he is today. The original plan was for Capaci to win the title and reveal himself at the earliest possible MPW Pay-Per-View and vacate the belt to humiliate Jamez and his company. The Action Capaci did indeed create an "alter ego." This new personal came in the way of Allen K. Anderson, a former CIA agent. AKA quickly rose the ranks of the MPW and won the MPW World Title within two months of signing a contract. More Power Wrestling quickly merged with two other companies for financial purposes and the title was renamed the MPW/TGT World Heavyweight Title. Capaci, disguised as Allen K. Anderson defended the title twice. The week before the MPW/TGT PPV, however, Capaci made an edit to the gameplan. The MPW/TGT weekly show and LWE Assault appeared simultaneously. Allen K. Anderson suddenly appeared on LWE's assault, calling out the LWE World Champ, Rich Morrison. LWE fans and MPW/TGT fans thought they were finally going to see the two company's world champions square off, but when Rich Morrison and his posse made it to the ring, AKA ripped off puddy mask to reveal it was Tito Capaci all along. With Morrison and other LWE wrestlers high-fiving in the back, Capaci took the microphone and determined that the belt was no longer the possession of MPW/TGT and was from that point forward the LWE European Title. The Fallout This single event ended the MPW/TGT vs. LWE feud. The TGT website plastered "SCREWED AGAIN!!!!!" on their webpage over the debacle. Both companies suffered hits from this feud and how it ended, but TGT was by far hit the hardest. TGT never recovered from not having a world champion to fight at their first Pay-Per-View and file bankruptcy within two weeks. With the help of some very respected men in the wrestling business, TGT tried to rebound, but simply couldn't. The LWE took a short term hit from the rest of the wrestling community. The men who were helping the TGT took sides against the LWE and because those men were respected, LWE was shunned for a short period of time. The truth soon came out and LWE was vindicated and flourished for some time after the event. The New York Screwjob probably is the single most influential event in Capaci's wrestling career. This event made Capaci a household name and set the stage for his other major accomplishments. Category:Wrestlers